


Have you got some time left for me?

by EJBEisGay



Series: The King is getting pegged tonight, lads! [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, I guess???, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, THIS ISNT PEGGING LADS BUT ITS IN THE SERIES, Vibrators, at work, but its in text form, theyre the same, tim is jacking himself off ladies and theydies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJBEisGay/pseuds/EJBEisGay
Summary: Tim is still horny a few hours after getting pegged by Sasha in the morning. So he does the most sensible thing he can think of. He goes to the bathroom and fucks himself there, while texting Sasha. He's gonna have a great time, eh?
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: The King is getting pegged tonight, lads! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762984
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Have you got some time left for me?

**Author's Note:**

> you dont need to read the other two fics imo, but tl;dr: tim said yes to getting pegged by sasha, he enjoyed it, he got pegged a second time in the morning and now hes at work, still horny!!! i respect him  
> hopefully gonna get another pegging fic soon. theyre fun to write  
> can i just say im tempted to just write a whole sexting fic? i have a deep love for texting fics so... mayhaps.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mate, can you do a favour for me?”

“Uh, sure? Depends on what you wa-”

_Slam._ Tim dropped a stack of papers and files on Martin’s desk, making the man jump in surprise and his tea cup rattle. A bit of tea sloshed onto the desk. Tim smiled as sweetly as possible.

“Can you take these statements and cross reference them for me? I’m going out for lunch.”

Martin looked a tiny bit furious, to say the least. “ _What?_ Tim! Your break is in 30 minutes! Can’t you just wait until then?”

Tim rolled his eyes. “I covered for you when you left a few days ago an hour early, so you could plan your, uh, _very friendly hangout_ with Jon.” He crossed his arms and sighed, shifting on his feet. “Come on, mate. Cover me, at least this time. Please?”

He saw Martin hesitate again, taking the stack of papers and files and holding them to his chest almost like a shield, so he put on his best puppy eyes and clasped his hands in front of him. Manipulation was the way to go, he supposed.

“Please! I know I was late this morning, and that’s on me. Completely! But I didn’t take the tea break with you guys to catch up on the time I lost, ok? I need some alone time, mate, that’s it,” he leaned forward and bit his lip. “Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

When Martin stuttered out a small _b-but_ He slumped his shoulders and wobbled his lower lip. It worked.

“ _Fine_ , but if Jon asks where- where you are I’ll tell him you and Sasha are shagging.” he exclaimed.

“Hey! I’m right here!”

“Sorry!” Martin called out. He turned in her direction and looked embarrassed. “I’ll just say he’s… getting himself off? Or something?”

Tim bit the inside of his cheek and covered his smile with his hands. Only if he knew…

Sasha's head popped up from behind the mound of papers and statement filled-boxes that were on her desk and smiled at the two of them. Her desk was right next to Tim’s(which was still covered in paper cups and amalgamations of files), farthest from and facing the door to their office. She had ink smudged on her nose, her glasses were foggy and askew, and she had a few paperclips stuck in her hair. She was wearing her grey button up with the last two buttons popped open and some dark trousers that hugged her arse _just right_ and made Tim want to worship her. Fuck, she was amazing. “Better,” she said. “But give me a kiss before you leave, will you Tim?” 

Tim grinned at her and picked up his bag, ignoring the fake gagging noises coming from Martin. He slung his bag over his shoulder and went over to Sasha, leaning down, then kissed her softly on the lips while leaning on her desk. He could feel her smile through it, especially when Martin started groaning at the two to stop, and it was simply delightful.

He just raised his hand up and showed Martin his middle finger. Martin did the same. Sasha laughed and broke the kiss. How sweet it was to feel her laugh so close to him. Made him feel drunk, almost.

She patted his hip and smiled up at him, and he felt like the most important person in the world at that moment. Even if it was fleeting. “Have fun, love. Keep me updated on any entitled pricks you hear complain about the time it took to get their drinks done, will you?” 

He winked at her. “The only prick I know is my own-”

“Oh my god, Tim-”

He leaned in closer again, hovering over her face. “Or yours, since that is an option now.” He smiled just a bit coyly at her for the full effect.

He drank in the blush that darkened her cheeks as soon as he noticed it, and the way her eyes went half-lidded. He chuckled. “I will, no worries. And I’ll be back soon, don’t miss me too much, alright?”

Sasha grinned in response and bopped his nose with her own. His heart fluttered in his chest. “Alright, dear. I’ll make sure not to. I love you.”

His heart went _wild_. Tim grinned as well. “I love you too.” He pecked her lips for one last time, and it was as sweet as honey and sugar all the while.

He got up, walked swiftly towards the office door, and closed it behind him; not before making finger guns at both Martin and Sasha, who waved and blew a kiss to him respectively.

(He hoped Sasha didn’t notice him put the little remote near a stash of papers on her desk. Or Martin. _Godforbid_ Martin.)

Instead of going left towards the exit, he went right and down the hallway in the direction of the bathroom, making his footsteps lighter than necessary. He had to pass by Jon’s office door, and he really hoped he was busy reading out a statement. He always got fixated on them once he started recording. Which Tim knew the feeling of, with some of his own hyperfxations.

But. He stopped in front of Jon’s office door just as he noticed it. Should he tell him he was going out for lunch? Would it be worth it to interrupt him from his work? Nah, and _definitely not_. Better to keep a low cover and not alert him about it. But it wouldn’t hurt to snoop a bit while he could. So he leaned towards the door and strained his ears for anything he could hear.

He couldn’t make out much from what he was saying, most of his words probably whispered, but he did hear Jon say _yes, I’ll finish this then get back to you_ and not much later a _give him a smooch on the head for me_ as well. 

Huh. Tim shrugged and went on his merry way when he heard the rather loud click of Jon’s tape recorder and his Bossy Archivist Tone start up. Wasn’t any of his business.

The bathroom was empty when he went in(as he knew it would be), the only sound there being the _very_ loud sound of the ventilator in there. It was a unisex bathroom, as there were only four people working on the Archive underground floor most of the time. Not only was it a great place to escape to if you ever got overwhelmed or sickened by some of the statements(happened too often to him), it was also a great place to snog your partner and you wanted to be loud. But there was always the risk of someone coming in on them while they were going at it. He knew that one tidbit of information from personal experience. 

Sasha and him were caught a few times groping one another by Jon and Martin separately, and that one rather memorable time they were _almost_ caught by Jon, where Sasha used Tim’s face to grind herself to completion.

Sue them, they had not been able to be intimate that entire _week_ because they had no energy when they got back home. They saw a chance and they took it.

(It was also one of the times Tim came hardest, just by rutting into his own hand until he came so hard he almost fell to the ground. His face being entirely covered in Sasha’s slick by the end was the cherry on top.)

They should fuck there again.

He checked the stalls once, knocking then opening the doors, then once again _just to make sure_. He looked around for a bit and into the mirror where he posed for a few seconds and winked at himself, and went into the stall farthest from the entrance after.

Once inside, he locked the door, dropped the bag behind the toilet and out of view, and rummaged for his phone. He opened it, went to the texting app, and opened up the chat with Sasha. He sent her a message

**Timmy:** _hey luv are you busy??_

A few seconds passed before he got an answer.

**Sash:** _when arent i lmao  
not really, procrastinating on this file case, why?_

Tim grinned. This would be fun.

**Timmy:** _ok so like im horny right  
and i TOLD YOU id take a vibrator with me, right?_

Her response was immediate.

**Sash:** _tim we fucked like almost six hours ago… how_

**Timmy:** _I TOLD YOU  
its your problem you didnt believe me babe  
its the pretty hot pink butt plug, super fancy, five speeds, YOU KNOW...  
made myself cum with it long time ago just by fucking myself with it  
super fucking intense lol_

A minute filled with tension on Tim’s part passed, then his phone beeped again. He scrambled to open it up again.

**Sash:** _you rlly forgot your wallet this morning but you didnt forget the vibrator?_

**Timmy:** _took you some time to respond, huh?  
you see the little thingy near the stash of papers that is about to topple any second?_

**Sash:** _uhhh  
how did it get there_

**Timmy:** _doesnt matter, but what DOES matters is that its the remote for my lil friend right here. i could show it to you… though you already know how it looks if i remember correctly?_

He tapped his fingers on his thighs in no particular rhythm and waited for a response, desperately hoping she was in the mood. He’d back down if she wasn’t, of course, but still. He could easily fuck himself with it and fantasize about Sasha fucking him in this stall- oh, fuck, that was hot. Maybe he could actually persuade her to do that one day.

He really, really wanted to do that, actually. They _really_ should fuck here again.

Or at least have Sasha fuck _him_ here. Maybe she could gag him, and tie his hands behind his back, or maybe-

A beep startled him out of his thoughts. He opened up his message again and grinned triumphantly at her message.

**Sash:** _show it to me  
now_

**Timmy:** _aye aye captain_

Tim took the vibrator from his bag after rummaging for it and held it up with his left hand, taking a picture of it and sending it to Sasha. It was a bit blurry, but she’d get the gist of it.

Just like he described it to her, it was hot pink and of a decent size, egg shaped and with little bumps here and there that massaged his insides wonderfully. The end of it was the typical flat circle, but it had a suction cup attached to it. He’d make use of it; he knew that already. He let it fall on his bag.

**Sash:** _have you got lube as well?_

Tim scoffed. Of course he did. He wasn’t dumb.

**Timmy:** _yupppp got that with me, just a simple non scented one, dont wanna just smell like way too sweet cherries after i get back lmao_

**Sash:** _mm, fair  
wait a moment, martin needs some help with something_

Oh fuck’s sake. Tim groaned. Fine, he could wait for a bit, he had patience…

Hm. 

Nevermind, he did not.

**Timmy:** _ok but can i touch myself at least?? while youre dealing with whatever happened??  
hhhhh please???_

Tim waited a full minute with his heart hammering in his chest, and he almost did touch himself in the end, but he got a message from Sasha and immediately stopped that train of thought.

**Sash:** _hmmm  
sure  
what are you waiting for? touch or finger yourself already, if youre really that desperate  
or are you still gaping open from when i fucked you this morning?_

Wow, ok, he really had no patience left anymore.

He placed the phone face up on the ground in front of him and reached for his bag, where he easily found the lube. He shimmied his trousers down to his ankles, struggling a bit before he got up and let them fall, then sat back down and leaned back. His arse was a bit cold from the toilet lid, but he could manage. It wasn’t the end of the world, and it felt nice through the material of his pants. His thighs and arse were still a bit sore, but that was fine. It was fine.

He tried not to think of anything as he brought his hand down and started palming himself. He focused on the sensation, on the pressure and warmth of his hand, the pinch of his nails when he brought them to his balls and dug them in slightly. He bit his lower lip and tried not to whimper. He pressed harder.

The head of his cock peeked from under the waistband, red and flushed and with a bead of precum already gathered, and he brought his thumb to it. He circled it once, twice, before pressing down on it, feeling the precum smear under his thumb.

A strong buzz from his phone made him stop, and he leaned forward a bit to read the screen. 

**Sash:** _almost done with this, sometimes i wonder how martin got the job…  
no hate on him, really, i bloody adore the bloke, but mate...  
how are you holding up love? are you touching your lovely cock or are you fingers deep in your arse now?_

Tim squeezed his eyes shut and shivered. He really wished he was, in that moment, but he at least had to work himself up a bit beforehand. Another buzz from his phone made him open up his eyes.

**Sash:** _ill be gone again for a few minutes, some complications, but! before that- i wonder what youre thinking about. are you thinking about me sucking your cock? me, on your knees, taking you deep until i choke on you? having you come on my tongue and face?_

_Oh God._ That was just fucking unfair. He pushed his right hand underneath his pants- grey with black spirals on them- and grasped his cock. It felt like a soothing balm upon irritated skin, and he gasped as he started to move his hand. Up and down, twist at the top and squeeze tightly, then go down to the base where he pushed his thumb harder into his cock. His phone buzzed again.

**Sash:** _or am i sitting on your cock, with you buried deep into my cunt? id be all hot and tight around you, wouldnt i? id slide down smoothly, with how wet i would be. just thinking about it makes me clench down onto nothing, i forgot how empty that feels hah_

By the end of the message he was thrusting up into his hand. He could imagine it clearly- Sasha’s legs wrapped around his waist and locked into place, with one hand tugging at his hair and the other him around his throat, holding him in his place. Her trousers thrown over the stall and only in her button up shirt which would be opened up, her bra unclasped and over her tits, letting them bounce up and down with her- fuck, that would be incridible. 

He was sweating. The hand that was holding the lube was starting to feel clammy, and he almost dropped it in surprise when his phone buzzed. He didn’t stop his thrusts as he leaned over and read the screen, his left hand pushing into the door of the stall for balance while his other worked furiously in rhythm with his hips. 

**Sash:** _hmm but i dont think thats it, is it? perhaps you are thinking about me fucking you instead? me taking you however i want? id love to have you on my lap on day, riding me, to see how beautiful you would look bouncing up and down my cock, grinding down in my lap and all exposed for me. youd be absolutely gorgeous. and i wouldnt even let you cum until i would. maybe just take you from the back like the bitch you are? choke you and hold you by the head, push your face into the wall and tie your hands behind your back  
but if i know you, which i do, youre probably trying not to think about anything. just feeling yourself up until you let yourself go.  
hmm either way, ive got to go now!  
love you! open yourself up for me and maybe ill let you fuck yourself when im back_

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

He was so hard that it hurt. And he desperately had to get his fingers inside of him. He pushed his hand down and took his pants with it, shimming them down his thighs as fast he could and letting them fall down to his ankles. When he tried to bring his right leg up to the lid he almost fell face first into the door. He still had his trousers there, fuck.

He shoved his shoes and socks off his feet, let his trousers and pants fall down on the floor as he pushed himself back and brought his right leg up, letting the other bunce up and down as he let himself relax. Breath in, breath out. Alright. 

He bunched up his black shirt up to his chest and held it under his armpits, then popped the lube bottle open with his thumb(wow, that was smooth) and poured some right onto his cock.

It was already a bit warm from how tightly he had held the bottle in his hand, and he was bloody thankful for that. He let some of the lube pour further down his cock, until it pooled up just a bit under his arse. His hole twitched. Just the thought of opening himself up made him whimper.

He closed the bottle and clumsily dropped it on his bag next to the plug. He took his cock in his right hand and started stroking while he trailed his left hand down slowly towards his hole. He circled his index finger around it, and slowly pressed it inside himself.

It went in easier than expected, and he was able to push it up all the way to the last knuckle, where he crooked it upwards and pushed it in more. The pressure on his hole from his hand made him shiver, and he quickly worked his middle and ring fingers in as well.

He was sweating, and the air around him felt humid and heavy as he panted and swore under his breath. A drop of sweat trickled down his forehead to his neck. He added his little finger in as well and his toes clenched and he arched his back from how full and complete he felt. It was so much, and he was ready for more.

He brought his left hand up to his hair, where he tugged at it a few times before he got a good grip on it and he pulled. He didn't stop when the sting spread down to the back of his neck, and he didn't stop when he started feeling light headed. All of the sparks of pain and the tension spread throughout his upper body, and his cock twitched and his hole clenched down onto his fingers, his thighs were shaking and breath was ragged. He pushed them in harder, digging his fingers into his walls and stretching them out, and he was so close, almost there, so close so close-

He let go of his hair and he almost fell forward from the rush of relief that washed over him, and the pleasure that almost knocked him over the edge that accompanied it made him whine. But he couldn't. He didnt want to cum, not until Sasha let him fuck himself to completion.

It felt like an hour passed until he got a message from her again, even if it was just a minute or two. His entire body seemed to light up at the buzzing pattern of her message. He leaned down over to his phone and took it. He opened it, and saw Sasha’s newest messages.

**Sash:** _aaaaaand im back  
doing good, hon?  
mmmm dont bother answering, youre probably panting like a bitch by this point, hm?_

With shaking fingers, he began to respond.

**Timmy:** _actually i WILL bother thank u very much  
sasha im desperate_

**Sash:** _mm, thought so  
have you been good for me? did you open yourself up?_

Tim bit his lip and let his left hand wander down to his hole again, where he pushed against his rim but didn't go further, feeling the emptiness there.

**Timmy:** _yup, took 4 fingers in  
i still need more  
please? :(_

A sad face. Really? Wow.

**Sash:** _aw :( my lil darling wants to get fucked huh?  
sure, but only because youre super cute :)  
fuck yourself with it, and tell me when you are close_

Oh. Hm. Well, he should use emoticons more, then.

He dropped the phone on top of his clothes and reached down for the plug and lube. He poured just a bit more onto it, before he raised himself up, latched the plug’s suction cup on top of the lid and making it stick, and brought the tip to his hole.

Just as he was about to slide down onto it, a strong vibration started from it, and he gasped. His legs almost gave out and he stumbled back, and in the process ended up pushing himself onto it.

Half of it was inside him by the time he got some of his breath back and enough clarity to try and hold onto the stall walls. But his hands were wet and his body was going slack and he ended up sliding the rest of the way down in the blink of an eye. Or well, a few minutes, but he wasn’t sure how time passed by that point.

He- He really- really just- fuck, his thoughts were in shambles. He was panting and trying to become comfortable with the feeling of being so full, but it was so sudden and, and-

The tip of it was pressing up near his prostate, a near constant strong vibration massaging up into him and right onto it. And he felt so _fucking overwhelemed_. It was as if fireworks were going off underneath his skin, as if a blazing fire had gone off inside of him; he didn't even know of he was letting out any noises or if he was just silently gasping, and it seemed to go on and on and on and oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck he was going to come-

Then the vibrations stopped just as fast as they began and tears began to escape from his eyes. 

He was shaking and whimpering and barely had energy to open up his eyes. But he did, and he looked down at his phone where it was still open on the chat with Sasha. She had sent another message.

**Sash:** _ahhh that went on for long enough, one minute for the hardest setting!! how was it?_

One minute? Holy shit, that felt like an hour.

**Sash:** _mmmm youll cum too fast if i let it on that one  
ill give you the lowest setting, just so you can actually fuck yourself on it and not just let it buzz into you until you come  
pick up the slack dear!!_

And then the buzzing started again, that time _significantly_ lower. So he got to work.

He didn't even properly fuck himself with it. Kind of. He just held onto the base of the plug as he grinded down onto it, the buzzing almost like a background thing for him. He moved his hips in little round motions, shaking them a bit as he felt the pleasure build up and his breath speed up again, rocking them back and forth harsher and harsher until he was just one more push away from cumming. It was pretty soon, considering that the vibrations were on their goddamn first setting, but bringing himself back from the edge multiple times does that to a man. And he had to ask Sasha for permission. He could barely take his phone from the ground and open it, but he did, and he tried his best to make his messages make sense through his arousal.

**Timmy:** _plesae  
please palse please pelease pelae  
please  
i need to cum can i pleasee  
sasha_

It took her a while to respond, and he barely held himself back from crying again as he waited. 

**Sash:** _hmmm  
send me a video first of yourself, fucking yourself on that  
then maybe ill let you cum :)_

He didn't even think twice about it. He went to his camera app, switched it to the face fronting camera and video mode, then pressed the red button to record.

He could see his cock, red and wet with lube and precum, staring mockingly back at him from his phone. He pushed himself up with the remaining strength he had in his legs, going halfway up the plug and bringing the camera closer to himself, then let himself fall down onto it and cry out in pleasure. His thighs were shaking violently, and he wasn’t even sure how he was still able to hold himself up.

He got up and let himself down on it slowly, then he did so again. And again. And again. His cock was bouncing up and down alongside him, slapping the warmed lid of the toilet and smearing it with precum. He titled the camera up towards his face and he almost whimpered at how he looked. His face red from exertion, eyes darkened from arousal, tongue out and sweat dripping down his face and onto his collarbone. It was really warm there, ok?

He looked directly at the camera and looked pleadingly at it. His voice was shaky and breathy when he said a small little "Please," to it, small and broken and just shy of hysteric, like he knew Sasha would go crazy over. Then he ended the video.

After he sent it to Sasha- a minute and 48 seconds of the damn thing- he waited again. The response came no longer than 2 excruciating minutes later.

**Sash:** _youre so so good for me  
you even said please  
im very happy with you  
my good boy  
you can cum love, do it for me_

He almost screamed by the last message, and he grinded down harshly onto the plug. He fucked himself with it, and with every other second the vibrations seemed to be getting stronger and stronger, as if Sasha knew how to push him over the edge a few rooms away. And he came, dropping his phone and biting down onto his hand, gasping for air that didn’t seem to be enough.

Everything was wet and sticky and damp when he finally opened his eyes again. He let himself feel the slackness of his limbs, the way he was starting to cool off significantly, the gentle throbbing of his legs and arse. Even the small slivers of shame that were starting to come over him. He fucked himself in the work bathroom, after all. But hey, he had a great time. Then he started to move again. 

He cleaned himself up with the toiler paper in the stall and some wet wipes he had brought with him(always bring those in case you decide to masturbate at your workplace! For some reason…), packed away the bottle of lube, then held his breath and tried to listen if anyone was in there with him.

No one. He could only hear his panting breath and the steady and loud noises of the vent. He was fine. He got dressed then unlocked the door.

Tim got up shakily from the toilet holding himself up by leaning on the walls, and he went to the sink where he washed his hands and the vibrator. He tried to comb his hair back into place with his fingers, using some of that sweat he had ended up gathering. 

It didn’t really work, but it was worth a try in the end. He also used some of his cologne, the one that Sasha liked best.

While looking in the mirror he realized two things. Firstly, his black shirt was smeared with concealer. And secondly, the concealer on his neck had disappeared, and the bite marks and hickies that Sasha had left on him last night were very much visible. Well, wasn’t that swell.

He took out his concealer from his bag and applied some of it, putting some setting powder on after, before patting himself down and smoothing out his clothes. He rummaged through his bag and found his emergency hawaiian T-shirt and smiled at it. It was red with cartoony pineapples and palm trees on it and it was his favourite. And Sasha loathed it. So he took it on and closed it up, covering the black shirt with it.

He looked a bit frazzled and red in the face, but he could mask it as him running to get back to work. What was the time anyway?

He checked his phone. He had five minutes left before he had to panic. He could be casual about his return. Alright. 

He slung his bag onto his shoulders and left the bathroom, not without cringing at the soreness he felt. It made sense, considering he had been buggered mindless yesterday night, that morning, and also had somehow still been so horny that he fucked himself in the bathroom. It was a record for him, really.

He was going to blame it on the “honeymoon” phase of his relationship with Sasha.

He went down past Jon's office, past the assistant office(and the door was closed, which was weird), and to the reception. There he found Rosie behind the desk, a dark skinned lovely and beautiful woman with brown eyes and red dyed curly hair. She waved at him and he waved back.

"Hey Tim! Need any help with anything?" she asked.

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Nah, noy really. I do want to ask for a small favour."

He leaned down on the desk and looked pleadingly at Rosie. She rose her eyebrows at him, amused but unimpressed. "Mm, what kind of favour? Nothing bad, I hope?"

"Nah, just if Jon or Elias ask where I've been during my break, tell them I was out getting lunch. Is all."

Her eyebrows rose even higher. "Ah. Do I want to know what you did?"

He smiled sweetly at her. "Nope. You do not. And you do not want to know why I'm limping."

"Gotcha," she said. "Hey, speaking of one of the devils, you’ve got two eyes on your back," and she pointed behind him. He turned around and was amazed at what he saw.

Tim whistled and leaned back on the desk. “Hey, boss! Nice haircut. Is it the first time you've got your hair done up?"

Jon stopped in his tracks and frowned at him with all the annoyance and anger he could muster, and all of a sudden Tim felt the unnerving presence of hundreds of invisible eyes on him, almost like a searing pain in the back of his head. He shook it off. Maybe he was still a bit lightheaded from earlier.

"Hey! No need to be so grumpy-"

"Well I am grumpy," he grumbled "because someone had fu- had ruined some follow up documents."

He then started walking towards him. He didn't understand why that same feeling of being Watched washed over him, but he didn't want to think about it. 

Jon started, "And as it is, you have come back in time from your break. You and the other two will need to go out now and have some interviews. They were set up by Sasha, so you do not have to worry about that-"

"Tim!"

And in a split second he had his arms full of dark long curly hair and a pair of horrid red circle-rimmed glasses. Sasha looked up at him and smiled.

"We've got to go. Jon filled you in with this, right?"

He smiled back at her and pecked her on her lips. He heard Martin wretch from somewhere behind Sasha and heard Jon scoff. "Yup! Got some spooky follow up interviews up ahead! Adventure!"

And she laughed. "Yup, adventure! I think we first have to go to-"

Jon cleared his throat, interrupting her. "While I understand the two of you are together, please keep in mind we are still at work here, so keep you PDA on the minimum" he looked incredibly out of his place when the two of them turned around and stared at him. "What? We are a professional bunch-"

Sasha slung his shoulders around Martin(how she knew that he was there he really had no clue) and as per usual he was jarred just a bit at how taller Martin was than everyone. "It doesn't count if I act like this with all of my boys, Jon. No kissing for you two, though."

"Yes, it does! It is unprofessional!"

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does, Sasha."

"Nope."

“It doe-”

Martin interrupted him. "Hey, how about we just go? There are, like, three interviews we need to get to."

Jon looked up at him and sneered. "Yes, and that wouldn't have been the case if someone hadn't ruined-"

"Alright then, my boys! Onward!" Sasha exclaimed. Jon looked all the world frazzled when an almost manic Sasha took Tim and Martin by their lower backs and pushed them towards the exit. Stronger than she looks.

He heard Rosie laugh at Jon who was grumbling, before the door closed behind them and they started making their way downtown. Tim and Sasha held hands and giggled together, while Martin just rolled his eyes and put one of his arms around Sasha's shoulders. 

It took about five minutes until Martin turned towards him, all freckles and brown eyes and small glasses and that kind and worried face to him, and frowned.

"So… why are you limping like that?"

His question was entirely innocent, but Tim and Sasha looked at one another and giggled.

Martin stared at them blankly, until Tim said "Oh, _you know_." and his face reddened up like a tomato. He balked.

" _Guys!_ Come on!"

Tim had a good day that day.


End file.
